valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Lil' Crimson Eyes
DMG 10 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 100% DMG 10 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Crimson Tempest |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to 40% of that enemy's remaining soldiers after a successful attack / 30% chance / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Crimson Tempest |skill g lv1 = Deal 100% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 100% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Crimson Tempest |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to 45% of that enemy's remaining soldiers after a successful attack / 35% chance / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Crimson Tempest |skill x lv1 = Deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Crimson Tempest |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to 50% of that enemy's remaining soldiers after a successful attack / 35% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 159 |atk 0 = 26999 / 46999 |def 0 = 26999 / 46999 |soldiers 0 = 27300 / 47300 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 186 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 37896 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 42000 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / / 88298 |def g = 44799 / / 84098 |soldiers g = 51999 / / 84390 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 142198 |def x = 89999 / 130098 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149190 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This ancient archfiend reverted to child form after losing her power, but it's now returning. |friendship = It was your kiss that started the restoration of my power. |meet = Long time, no see, Celestial Lord. I'm regaining my power. |battle start = Time to test my new power. |battle end = Heh heh, more playthings... |friendship max = By power or lust, I will destroy you. My age is irrelevant. |friendship event = I once called war child's play, but I have battle lust anew. I want your kingdom, but how shall I claim it? Hmm... |rebirth = Tho I haven't fully regained my powers, my current is not bad. If my power is at this level, there may be some rivals. This is enough. I'll play with this body for a while. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin